1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steer-by-wire steering system for performing the steering of an automotive vehicle with a steering wheel that is not mechanically connected with the steering axle for steering purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
The steer-by-wire steering system of the kind referred to above has been known, which makes use of an auxiliary motor for turning a vehicle to be steered, in the event of failure of a steering motor for steering the wheel to be steered. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below.
In the steer-by-wire steering system for independently steering left and right wheels of either the front wheel system or the rear wheel system, suggestion has been made to control the left and right wheels so as to assume a toe-in or toe-out condition in the event of occurrence of an abnormality, to thereby secure a braking force. In this respect, see the patent document 2 listed below.